


you've gotta show me

by megleah



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Okay maybe a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, i tried okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megleah/pseuds/megleah
Summary: Beth wants back in, Rio needs her to prove herself





	you've gotta show me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my dudes :)
> 
> this is my first time writing a one shot and I have no idea what i'm doing and zero editing happened haha  
> (I mean that's me on a daily and I don't really know how to write the lengthy stories either but I digress)  
> please be nice, i tried okay?  
> this is set after 2x9 but before 2x10
> 
> also let me know what you think!!

She knows she shouldn’t be here - Dean would lose it if he knew, but here’s the thing, he’s out with the kids, somewhere, maybe they’re spending the night with his parents? She doesn’t really remember or care. She’d spent the whole morning on autopilot, blocking out his useless blabbering, throwing him vague responses when he stopped to look at her.

All she sees now when she looks at him is all the shitty things he’s done, said, accused her of, and yeah, some of them are true, but fuck him. He deserves it. Because everything she did wrong, he went there first.

So Beth wants to think she’s sitting here, in a bar stool, twirling her bourbon between her fingers, sort of hoping the man she really wants to see stops by, because she wants to spite Dean.

But that’s not the reason why, and deep down she knows it.

****

_“It’s over.”_

****

She doesn’t think the memory will ever stop burning. Oh, and it’s burning, hot, red, angry flames in her belly. It’s not just because of the sex, even though the sex was _good_ . Beth could lie to herself and say that it’s just because it had been so long since anyone had touched her the right way and then all of a sudden this fucking hurricane came into her life, not only with an opportunity to fix her crisis, but with a wicked grin and talented, _very talented_ , fingers.

So yeah, gang friend is hot, and happens to help her out - a lot.

Sometimes they fight, to the point where she thinks it’s over, to point where it almost was over, and sometimes she wonders why she cares. But then there’s this nagging thought that tugs at her, and it tells her that she cares because for a few gleaming moments, they were equals.

****

_“50/50.”_

****

He’d pulled her up to the same level as him, and she was glowing. This growing hunger for the danger, the thrill of it all (the excitement of almost being caught but getting away with it each time) was being met, and she liked it, almost loved it - but oh, _careful_. That was a dangerous word to throw around.

But it’s not just that he’s thrown her all this to play with and left her to ogle. He respects her and sees that she’s addicted to it - most of all he just simply sees _her_. The part of her that doesn’t like PTA and bake sales, that doesn’t like being a painfully boring and frankly empty housewife.

He sees the part of her that’s surprisingly business savvy, smart - and the part that likes to wear pink ski masks and point guns, the part of her that’s just a little too reckless, too impulsive, but she guesses that’s what makes it so fun, what makes spending an hour with him a thousand times better than spending however many years with a man that doesn’t even know what she drinks.

That’s the problem though isn’t it? Just when she thought she was spreading her wings, becoming the boss bitch she was always meant to be, Dean, treacherous Dean, yanked her from her dreams, clipped, _no_ , hacked her wings off - leaving her bleeding and disappointed.

So she sulked for a while, her mind stuck replaying the feel of Rio’s hands on her thigh, his hot mouth on her neck, trying so hard to forget the high that came with him, that came with the crime.

****

But she couldn’t stay away, not for long. _And that’s why she’s here_. She wants him again, wants that magical thrill back in her life.

****

So as she’s about to call the bartender for a third round, she hears the door open and close. There’s a fair amount of people here, it’s the afternoon, but it’s nowhere near bursting, not pounding with loud music, but still, it’s busy enough.

Beth doesn’t assume it’s him, but hopes anyways and her hope grows when she hears the deep drawl she’s become so familiar with at the far end of the bar, where the stools begin. She doesn’t want to seem obvious, doesn’t want to look - but her eyes can’t help it and she’s already turned in her seat, drinking in the sight of him greedily.

He looks good and it’s not fair. It’s never fair.

The black button up, the jeans, it’s simple, it’s the usual, but it nearly makes Beth mouth go dry. He’s talking to the bartender for a minute or so and she’s too busy thinking about how much she missed him that once he’s done talking and ordered his drink, whiskey, neat, his head turns slowly, watching the room before it moves again and - oh shit, he sees her.

Beth curses internally before swiftly turning back to her drink. It’s empty though so she’s got nothing to look busy and it’s really pointless anyways because she feels him moving closer, can see from her periphery that he’s swaying towards her, drink in hand and probably looking at her with a furrow in his brow, which yeah, it’s not exactly good, but damn her if it doesn’t make her knees go weak every time she sees it.

Rio’s already next to her, placing his drink down with a clink on the surface she’s leaning her elbows on. She still doesn’t look because apart of her is scared of what he’ll say to her.

“Elizabeth.”

He pulls out a stool and sits down, angling himself towards her.

Beth clears her throat and finally calls the bartender, ordering another drink. Rio sits patiently while it arrives and she downs three quarters of it in one go. She coughs, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Am I getting the silent treatment now or what?” He asks.

Beth huffs, it’s almost a laugh, but not quite. “No, I just -”

“You just what?”

Finally she looks at him. There’s no expression on his face, he looks passive. It sort of hurts, it sort of doesn’t.

“I don’t know.” She admits. It’s not a lie, she doesn’t know what to say to him, how to tell him what she’s thinking.

“How many have you had?” He cocks his head towards her glass.

“It’s my third. I haven’t been here for long.”

He hums in acknowledgement, and watches her take one big gulp of the rest of it. Then he takes a sip of his own.

“You maybe wanna slow down?” She looks at him unimpressed and he curves his lips ever so slightly, shrugging his shoulder in surrender. “What are you doing here Elizabeth?”

“I- I want back in.”

“You want back in?” Rio raises an eyebrow at her, his tone tells her he’s not all that surprised, but he’s also kind of hurt. And of course he was hurt from their last encounter, the coldness he felt as she tightened the tie on her robe and walked away.

“Yes.”

“Bake sales get too boring huh?”

 _It’s a contributing factor_ , but she’s not about to tell him that. Instead she narrows her eyes at him.

“Funny.”

He shakes it off, “Why the change of heart?”

“I’ve got a family to take care of, I just had a moment, that’s all.” It’s not a lie, the bills are starting to pile up, and the dealership is helping, but still. It’s not the reason she want him to take her back, she knows how unconvincing she sounds and he knows it, can see straight through her.

“Is that right?” He says, running his hand over his jaw.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” What he actually means is, _bullshit_.

“So can I come back?”

“You think it’s gonna be that easy? You made it pretty damn clear you were done.”

She sighs, it’s genuine, because she really is exhausted, emotionally and physically.

“I was having problems with Dean, he said I had to quit and-”

“I don’t give a fuck about car man.”

“I’m serious Rio, he was gonna make my life a living hell if I didn’t.” Beth’s features hold nothing but desperation, willing him to understand that she didn’t have a choice.

And Rio does understand, he knows the man is stupid enough to try and control her (has been doing so for the entirety of their relationship) even if she thinks he doesn’t, but he also knows that Elizabeth is the most stubborn women on earth, and ultimately, at the end of it all, she didn’t handle her goodbye the right way - and yeah, he’s still simmering with some kind of anger so he wasn’t going to make this easy for her.

He takes a moment before answering.

“I get it, he’s a dumbass,” he purses his lips, “But you’ve got to learn to handle him ma, and honestly, what you pulled, that was a dick move.”

She knows what he means. _“It’s over.”_

“I know, I’m sorry.”

He’s not accepting that as an apology.

Neither of them say anything for a while and Rio takes this time to finish his drink. Does he want her back? Of course. Does he sometimes catch himself thinking about her perfume or the way she moans when he kisses her neck? Yeah.

But then he remembers that she cut him off, just like that, and it hurt, hurt his feelings, hurt his pride and it felt so hard to walk away that day with any dignity left. It surprised him how deep it stung in his chest - and so for that reason, he was not going to cave. _But_ he did want to talk, properly, and they couldn’t do that in a bar.

****

Eventually Beth turns in her seat. “So?”

“So what?”

“Will you take me back.”

“No.”

It’s quick and it’s harsh, but Rio doesn’t waver, doesn’t stutter. She stares at him, swelling with an emotion she’s not sure exists. It shouldn’t hurt, it shouldn’t confuse her, but it does. Before she can think about getting up, making an excuse to leave, Rio’s grabbing her arm, it’s not bruising, but it’s firm.

“I want you to come with me.” He says.

“What?”

“Come with me. We’ve gotta sort this out.”

Beth frowns. “I - no.”

“ _No?_ ”

“You heard me.”

He flicks his tongue over his bottom lip, and his expression changes into something tense and angry.

“You’re coming with me.” He lets go of her arm, but he’s far from done with her.

“You just rejected me, why would I-”

“Because I’m not asking Elizabeth.” He signals to the bartender that they’re leaving and he gets up off the barstool.

“You can’t make me.”

“Oh yes I can. Let’s go.” Rio starts walking towards the doors and looks over his shoulder.  She’s staring at him wide eyed and stuck to the spot. He shifts the weight on his feet, “Beth I will drag you from that seat and carry you if I have to.”

Somehow she doesn’t doubt him.

She doesn’t even know why she’s arguing with him because she knows she wants to go with him, wants any excuse to be with him but it’s all happening so fast and -

Rio stomps back to her and lays his hand of her arm again, yanks her from her seat. That does it and then she’s walking complacently at his side. She’s not happy that they had an audience, but at least it’s over quickly.

****

He walks them to his car and he opens the passenger door, “Get in.”

She does, silently, startling when he slams the door closed.  He climbs in on his side with the same anger and turns on the ignition.

****

They drive in relative silence while Beth stares out the window. It’s a part of town she doesn’t recognise, and it’s fancy.

“What- where are we going?” She looks at him. His eyes are fixed on the road, his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. “Rio?”

“You’ll see.” He responds tersely.

It’s another ten minutes before they end up in the parking lot of a hotel. It’s tall with multiple floors and it’s glittering and it’s expensive, that much Beth knows.

Rio gets out, goes round the car and opens her door, pulling her up from the plush leather seat.

She barely has time to smooth out the material of her shirt or even breathe properly because Rio’s walking with a vengeance towards the hotel entrance and Beth’s struggling again to keep up with the semi heels on her feet.

They go through the doors and move past the reception. Rio gives a nod to one of the ladies behind the desk and continues to the elevators. Beth suddenly wonders what this place is to him. Did he own it? Was he only renting out a room for the night? But it doesn’t matter for long because she’s trying to catch him before he’s standing at the elevators, pressing a button or two.

The elevator floats down eventually and it’s doors open up. They get in and travel up to what Beth thinks is the very top floor. They walk the length of the hallway before stopping in front of another door.

Rio fiddles in his pocket for a second before pulling out a set of keys and pushing on of them in the lock.

****

Inside the room is neat and clean, it smells good too. And then Beth thinks, of course it does - _it is expensive._ There’s a large window covering nearly the entire wall facing the city. Then there’s a couch, a tv, the usual.

There’s another room too. This one has a bed, its big, kingsize maybe? The walls are a light grey, adorned with framed artworks. She looks at them for a moment before turning around.

She finds him watching her. He’s still angry, but he’s calmer than before.

“Why’d you bring me here? What is this Rio?” She asks.

“You tell me Elizabeth. Because I sure as hell don’t know.”

“I’m asking you to let me back in the loop.”

“And car man?”

“What about him?”

“He know you’re doing this?”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Why _are_ you doing this?”

“I told you, I have-”

“No don’t give me that bullshit.”

“What do you want me to tell you then?”

“The truth Elizabeth!” He yells, moving forward, “This ain’t about your kids, it ain’t even about the damn money anymore!”

She scowls at him, “You think you know me so well.”

“Oh please, baby we both know why you’re here.”

All she can do is stare at him. There are no lies, no excuses, because _he does_ know her, knows exactly what she wants and she can’t deny that.

****

“You wanna tell me that you don’t miss it? Huh?” He steps even closer, invading her personal space, “You wanna tell me you don’t miss the power you had, taking control for once?”

His are eyes are harsh, staring straight through her. She still can’t think of what to say to him. It’s one more step and his nose is almost touching her. She can smell his cologne from here, looks at his lips and tries so hard to keep her legs upright.

And then his voice is low, and rough, “You wanna tell me you don’t miss the way I made you come?”

She inhales sharply at that. The words make something hot and restless unfurl in her belly.

And _there it is_ , Rio thinks. He’s got her, he sees it.

“That has nothing to do -”

“Don’t even try lying about it Elizabeth.”

There’s a long stretch of silence, which is uncomfortable and tense, but they both know it’s better than feeding each other bullshit.

Rio sighs and squares his shoulders, “You want back in?”

“Yes.”

“Cash, pills or me - which one is it?” He takes a few steps back after he says that, moving to lean against the wall that faces the bed. His muscles relax now.

“All of it.” She responds, breathless, already missing his body so close to hers.

“That’s what you want?”

She nods.

“No.”

Beth whines, feeling her options run through her fingers like quicksand.

“No. You can’t come back. Not until you show me that you’re not gonna pull this shit again. You’ve gotta show me how much you want it, how much you want me.”

“What do you want me to do? I told you I didn’t have a choice, Dean-”

He’s annoyed by this,“I don’t give a shit. This ain’t about him. It’s about me and you.”

“ _What do you want me to do?_ ”

Rio slowly looks her up and down, lingering on the swell of her breasts on the way back to her face. The desperation in Beth’s features suddenly leaves because now she understands. She chews on her bottom lip, looking away from his intense gaze for a brief second, then turns back.

“Show me.” He says with a low rumble.

“You’re not serious.”

“Oh, I’m very serious.” He runs his tongue over his his teeth, “ Show me.”

She sets her jaw, knowing that if she wriggles her way out of this, walked away from it, there’s no coming back, no more pleading.

With shaky hands she goes to take off her jacket, just like she had all those weeks ago in her bedroom, and toes of her shoes. She looks back at him, partly for reassurance, partly to make sure he’s not looking at her feet again - she doesn’t want to do _that_ again. He’s not, his eyes have not left her face.

He nods, telling her to continue. So she pulls her sweater over her head, unbuttons her skinny jeans, pulling them off and kicking them to the side.

Now she’s just standing in a bra and her panties, mismatched in color, but at least they’re both lace and that feels like more levity than she had last time.

Rio watches with hunger as he waits for her next move.

“Go on mama.”

Beth reaches behind her and undoes the clip on her bra, then lets it slip to the floor. Her underwear follows. At first she doesn’t quite know what to do, feeling so exposed while he’s fully dressed and she’s never done this before, at least not in front of other people.

Hesitantly, her hands move up the curves of her body and stop at her breasts. She takes them in palms, kneads them gently - captures each nipple between her thumb and forefinger and rolls them.

“Is this what you want?”

Rio hums, and juts his chin towards the bed. Beth takes a deep breath and turns around. As she crawls onto the thick white sheets, she bends her back and pushes her ass out for him. When she reaches the centre, she lowers herself onto her elbows and spreads her legs as wide as she can. The air feels cool against the wetness dripping from her cunt. She whips her head around to gauge Rio’s reaction and watches him as she dips her fingers into her mouth.

Coating them in saliva, she releases them with a wet pop and he groans at that.

Her hand travelled over her belly and down to where his eyes were fixed. She rubs her fingers through her folds and presses down on her clit. Curling her toes inward, she tries not to moan too loud - instead it comes out as a strangled whimper.

The moment her fingers dip into her wetness and disappear into her body, Rio curses under his breath, a silent ‘fuck’ tumbling from his lips.

****

She finds a steady rhythm, fucking herself while he watches. His eyelids are heavy and his breath grows more ragged as time passes. The room fills with the heady smell of her arousal, the wet, sloppy sounds of her fingers working her cunt, her stifled moans.

He’s hypnotized by the sight of it, the pink blush that erupts over her body, and he realizes he wants to see her chest heaving, wants a better view, not that this was bad _at all._

“Elizabeth face me.”

She almost doesn’t hear him over the pounding in her ears, the pleasure coursing through her system begging to burst, to be released. Beth pauses and shifts herself so that her back’s against the cushioned headboard.

She watches him- one hand in his pocket, the other stroking his growing erection through his jeans. For a moment she wonders who’s marveling who now.

“Did I say you could stop?” He says after a beat and kicks off the wall.

She doesn’t take it seriously, even though she probably should. But she continues anyways, opening herself up again and burying her fingers between her thighs, this time adding a third digit.

She allows herself to moan this time, trying not to snap her legs shut as she gets closer and closer to her release. He’s standing right by the edge of the bed now and Beth’s struggling to hold on. Eventually her head falls back with a groan, her eyes close.

“Open your eyes sweetheart.”

This time she doesn’t listen, can’t find the strength to. The next thing she feels is the mattress dip and then he’s hovering over her, his heat immediately engulfing her. “I said open your fucking eyes. Look at me.”

A hand goes to her neck and tugs lightly, while another goes to her hip and grips down hard. Beth notes her mistake and adjusts her head to meet his penetrating gaze.

“Please Rio...”

Her fingers speed up, curling deeper into her tight wet passage.

He brings his lips to hers, but doesn’t do anything, “Please what?”

“Please, ah, take me back.”

“Not until you show me.”

“How do I -”

“Come. I need you to come for me.”

****

It only takes a few more thrusts and she shatters, the sensation wracking though her body, hips bucking wildly against his. She strokes her clit to calm it down, greedily soaking up the aftershocks, all still under Rio’s watchful eye.

After she’s stopped, still panting, he pulls her hands up from her thighs. He takes the one that’s slick with her come and brings it to his mouth. Beth watches as he sucks each finger into his mouth cleaning them off.

The sight is enough to send her over the edge again.

Once he’s done, she presses against his chest. “So?”

“I’m almost convinced.” He leans down and sucks her bottom lip into his mouth, biting it softly before releasing it again, “But I need more.”

“What do you want Rio?”

Without warning he yanks her lower onto the bed and kisses her hard. His grip on her waist, the way his mouth attacks hers, it’s all harsh and bruising - but neither of them care. All Beth can feel is his hands on her hips, his tongue in her mouth, all she can taste is herself and the whiskey still lingering.

Pulling apart to breathe, Rio moves so that he’s straddling her, sitting upright and begins to unbutton his shirt.

“I want to fuck you.” He growls, pulling it over his head and throwing it off the bed carelessly. Then his hands are undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans. He pulls out the thick length of his cock and climbs back on top of her. His lips travel to her ear, “And I’m so mad that I want you, you and your smart mouth, your ‘all that’ attitude,” Beth can feel his erection pressing into her belly and squirms against him in anticipation. Rio bites down on her lobe, hears her hiss and chuckles. His mouth moves to her neck, laving at her with wet kisses, “God I just want to ruin you.”

Beth nearly chokes on a whimper at the words. She brings her fingers to his head and pushes his face to hers.

“Then do it.”

The obsidian in his eyes shift to something even darker, holding the promise of so much more - and she sees that.

There’s no more playing around after that. Rio lines himself up with her entrance and pushes into the tight, hot wetness of her cunt, hard and all at once. It’s not slow, it’s not sweet. It’s brutal and raw and everything they never knew they needed.

Beth wraps her legs around him, her nails drag up his back, leaving violent marks in their wake. Though of course, Rio likes to even out a score, and latches onto her collarbone, sucking deep red rings into her skin - he’s marking his territory, they both know it. Somewhere deep down Beth feels this indescribable emotion bloom inside her chest knowing why he does it.

When they finish, Rio’s got his hands in her hair, watching as she moans, chants his name like a prayer, her hold on him like a vice grip. He follows soon after, kissing her as his hips buck against hers.

He collapses on top of her, and for a moment all they can do is breath in each other’s scent, lazily nipping at each other’s skin. It’s probably more intimate than they’d like to admit - but there’s something in it that just feels so right, feels so good.

It’s hard to pull a part, but eventually they do. Beth sits up and draws her legs up to her chest. Rio, on the contrary, moves to lie down next to her, letting the sweat on his chest cool. This reminds her that’s got a mixture of their come dripping from her thighs - but that’s not important right now.

That nagging thought still won’t stop tugging.

“Rio?”

“Yeah?” He lays his hands flat across his stomach, and looks at her.

“Why did it bother you so much that I wanted to leave in the first place?”

“You have to finish what you start, it’s not over just because life gets tricky darlin’.”

“And?”

He should have known this would have been a loaded question, but then, Beth should have known that his anger was more than what it looked like on the surface.

He sighs, “ _And_ , maybe, just maybe, I actually care about you. That goodbye was… cold.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

Rio sort of believes her this time, and maybe he accepts it.

They mull in the rapture of post-fucking bliss for a little while longer. But Beth doesn’t keep quiet for long, she’s never fully quiet around him anyways. A part of him hates it, the other part loves it.

“You’re not gonna ask me why I wanted back in?”

“I don’t need to ask, you fed me some story about car man and that might be true, but know you just miss it.”

“How do you do that, just read people so easily?”

He laughs, “In this business you have to be able to, but baby it’s written all over you.” Beth feigns looking offended and hits him on the arm. “What? I know you do. And you miss me too.”

She doesn’t have any snarky responses to that.

“I do.”

“And I did too.”

It’s low and soft, but she hears. He looks at her then in way that’s so vulnerable, but also says, _if you tell anyone I missed you, you’re gonna have problems_. Beth figures she’ll take what she can get.

She spreads herself out next to him on her belly. They don’t cuddle, but they’re touching limbs, close enough to feel each other’s warmth, to acknowledge this _thing_ , whatever it is.

Liking, loving, _addiction_ \- sometimes the lines blur, and it looks like they’ve crossed them, if not all those months ago, then definitely now. **  
**


End file.
